


4. Those Pesky Kids Can Go Fish!

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Holiday, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack POV/Humour. Fishing, frolicking, whining, and a whole load of laughs.  More of Jack's adventures in the UK with the pesky kids!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Here's part 1 of 2! If you haven't already, you might want to read 'Those Pesky Kids', 'Those Pesky Kids Again!' and 'Those Pesky Kids Give Me No Respect!' first. This story will make far more sense if you do! ;-) Enjoy! x  


* * *

I’m going fishing!

I’ve let myself be dragged all over the place for the past few days, and today is my day to fish! I can hear my finned friends calling me; beckoning me over to the edge of the lake. The sun is shining, the ducks are laughing, the bees are buzzing, and the birds are… flapping. It’s perfect. I’m as happy as a pie loving pie man who’s just won first prize in the final of the world’s first pie eating championships! 

Unfortunately, I now have another insistent buzz in my ear.

“Jack.” 

There it is again – that ‘Jack’ sounding buzz emanating from the Daniel-shaped creature quickly closing in on my location. 

I naively thought that if I arose early enough, I could sneak out of the RV without disturbing anyone. Carter was still snoring softly, although all I could see of her was a hint of blonde hair peeking out of the blankets. Teal’c was still kelnoreem-ing, but the big guy was at least able to acknowledge me when I said I was off to the lake. 

Then there’s Daniel. Late last night, while pouring over a load of guide books, our overly excited genius discovered that there was something nearby called The Eden Project – some place where they teach you about the important relationship between plants and people. Hey, I was bound to retain some intel - it was all he prattled about for ages. At a million miles an hour I hasten to add. I’d have sworn he was trying to get into the Guinness Book of World Records for speaking the most number of words per minute. I swear the kid has some kind of hyperactivity thing going on too. He couldn’t keep still if his life depended on it. It’s like sitting next to a giant caterpillar. He was reading through the brochure for hours, intermittently shoving it in each of our faces and saying, “Jack, look at this,” and, “Sam, isn’t this fascinating.” That was until I finally agreed that we could visit the place the day after tomorrow. As soon as he heard those words leave my mouth, a huge grin threatened to split his face in two and it was like someone flipped a switch. He went out like a light. So, taking the golden opportunity, Carter and I enjoyed a nice, quiet beer and chatted for a while about Cassie. Carter did, however, draw the line when Daniel started dribbling on her shoulder. So, we helped our overtired and slightly grumpy caterpillar to bed. When I got up this morning at 0500, he was still peacefully encased in his carefully created cocoon, needing a couple more hours of slumber before he transformed into anything remotely resembling a butterfly.

So, I quietly changed, grabbed my fishing gear, whispered where I was going to Teal’c, and covertly exited the RV. 

“Jack.”

Evidently, I wasn’t covert enough. The trouble is, I know why Daniel has arisen far too early and is currently following me, and it ain’t gonna happen, Bucko.

“Daniel.” And by that I mean, ‘don’t want to hear it, Danny Boy,’ and I pick up the pace.

“Jack.” That’s Daniel-speak for ‘but you have to listen’, which he expertly conveys while half walking, half skipping to keep up with me.

“Daniel.” Otherwise known as ‘you’re not coming, Daniel,’ even if I am struggling to carry all this stuff by myself.

“Jack.” But, I want to come with you.

“Daniel.” But, last time you tried fishing with me, you ended up all upset and depressed, and ruined my day. You could suck the fun out of sex, do you know that? Definitely no pun intended!

“Jack.” That’s just because I felt sorry for them.

“Daniel!” They’re fish! How can you feel sorry for fish?

“Jaaack.” Because you lure them in with a tasty treat, cruelly stick painful hooks through their mouths, and haul them out of their natural environment to where they can’t breathe.

“Daaaniel.” I’m not getting into this again, Daniel. And stop trying to make me feel bad. 

“Jack.” I just thought maybe if I tried again, I wouldn’t feel so guilty this time.

“Daniel.” Fine, but one tiniest hint of misty eyes or a guilt-trip and I’ll throw you in the lake.

“Jack.” Okay, thank you. Need some help with your fishing stuff?

“Danny.” Yeah, thanks. Geez, I’m a glutton for punishment.

You know, after four years of friendship, it’s truly amazing how much we can say with just two words.

****

Whatever happened to the solitary peace and tranquillity of fishing? Before we even had a chance to make it to the rowboat, Carter came running down the hill to join us. She’d obviously not long been awake, because she still had remarkable bed-head and her t-shirt was on inside out. 

So, now I have two kids hanging off my proverbial oars and considering both of them will do just about anything to get out of coming fishing with me at my Minnesota cabin, I’m more than a little suspicious. Carter brought a thermos of extra strong coffee with her too, which they’ve both expertly downed in one gulp. 

Hang on just a minute! Considering the speed at which Carter would have had to move to join us down here, how’d she find time to make coffee?

“Oh, Teal’c made it while I was getting changed, Sir. He said that if we took it with us, we wouldn’t have to come back for several hours.”

Well, thanks a lot, Teal’c! Sneaky Jaffa. He just wants some time on his own, so he’s palmed both the kids off on me. You just wait, T. Revenge will be sweet. 

Oh geez, now they’re positively bouncy, especially considering it’s so early, whispering to each other and grinning over at me. Oh God, for at least the next few hours, I’ve got the science twins on caffeine overload. Great!

****

Well, we’re loaded up and about ready to push off from the bank and row out to the centre of this little lake. There’s a small island in the middle where the ducks are congregating and I can even see a heron.

“Thanks for letting us come fishing with you, Jack.”

“You’re welcome, Daniel.”

Hang on a minute. Something’s not right here. Why are Daniel and Carter grinning like loons? 

“You know, Jack, now that we’re in the boat, we really should _bow_ to your expertise.” 

“What?”

“Well, we know you can be a little _stern_ , Sir, but we’re more than willing to learn from your vast experience.”

“Uh… yeah.”

“Yeah, we’ll just try and _catch_ on to what you’re telling us, Jack.”

Ah, I see what they’re doing. Well, two can play at that game, kiddos!

“I see. So, you wouldn’t want me to go _overboard_ with my explanations then?”

Oh yeah, they’re giggling now!

“You know, on a _scale_ of one to ten, that wasn’t bad, Jack.”

“Why, thank you, Daniel. Are you _angling_ for something by any chance?” 

“No, no, it’s just that you _lured_ me in with talk that fishing was really fun.”

“It is fun. I was _hooked_ the first time I went fishing with my Grandpa in Minnesota.”

This is surprisingly fun actually. Through Daniel and Carter’s permanent grins, I can see their substantial brains sorting through all the fishing terminology they know. I’ll probably run out of words before they do, and I’ve been fishing for years.

“Ah, I see. No _plaice_ like Minnesota, hey Sir?” 

“Ha, yeah Carter! Grandpa O’Neill really _reeled_ me in. Hey, let’s get this boat moving.”

“Okay. Jack?”

“Yes, Daniel.”

“ _Cod_ I ask you a question?”

Ha! Okay, that one tickled.

“Uh… okay, but while you’re talking, Dannyboy, could you take that little plastic tub and _fillet_ with these?”

Daniel can multi-task better than any man I’ve ever known. I’ve put him to good use and handed him a couple of packets of boilies to put in the plastic tub.

“Okay… uh, which ones? These _oar_ these?”

“Either’s fine. Just _pike_ one.”

Crap! Daniel’s laughing so hard; he nearly tipped the boat over. Steady there sailor!

“That was a good _line_ , Sir.”

“Thank you very much, Carter. I’ll have you know I’m pretty _fly_ … for a bad ass special ops colonel.”

“Yeeeah, right Jack. _Cast_ your mind back to a few months ago.”

“Okay, I’ll _bite_. What?”

“The whole upgrade armband fiasco. When Freya and Anise _wormed_ their way into the SGC.”

“Oh _buoy_ , don’t remind me.” 

“She threw us in the _deep end_ , didn’t she?”

“Yeah, but that armband was anything but _crappie_.”

That thing was so cool!

“Oh yeah, and I could _reed_ really fast, couldn't I, Jack!”

“Impatient though, wasn’t she, Sir? Didn’t exactly want to _wade_ through all the red tape.”

“Good one, Carter.”

“Thanks.”

“No, she didn’t even wait for Janet to be _on board_ with the whole thing, did she Jack?”

“Nope. Which caused a _row_ between Fraiser and Freya.”

“Anise.”

“Whatever. I meant the snake half.”

“Yeah, Anise.”

“Whatever!”

“I think she liked you, by the way, Jack.”

“Who?”

“Anise. She was _perched_ pretty close to you the whole time.”

“Eeww! Don’t! That’s just wrong. And quit laughing, Carter. And you, Daniel!”

“Sorry, Jack. But you really fell for the _bait_ on that one!”

“ _Bass_ -tard!”

“She even mentioned cloaking her keltesh, Sir, and flying down to join you at the cabin one day.”

“Yeah, Jack, if I were you, I’d keep an eye on her. I really don’t know what her intentions are towards your _extendable pole_.” 

“Hey, if the old Tok’ra _trout_ comes anywhere near my cabin, or my _tackle_ , she’ll learn the true meaning of _gutted_!”

And I mean that! Big busted, underdressed, lying little Tok’ra wench! Sorry, but she put our lives in danger. I’m not too concerned about me, but she dragged my kids into her sneaky little plan too, and that’s just unacceptable.

“Are we _fin_ -ished, Jack?”

“Uh, yeah, I think we are. I can’t think of any more fishy things.”

“Good, we can’t either. Now, let’s fish, Jack. Show us what to do.”

****

Ah, fishing. I’ve loved fishing ever since I was knee high to a grasshopper. Once I’d turned five years old, every summer Dad would take Grandpa and me off on a road trip to the cabin. We’d kiss Mom, Grandma and my sister goodbye… well, I didn’t kiss my sister; she tended to kiss me. Yuk! Actually, Eve’s a few years older than me, so I was usually just manhandled and bossed around. That was until I finally grew to be bigger than her. I’m still getting even to this day! Anyway, enough about Eve. 

I loved the road trip. I was always allowed to ride in the front of the truck, and when we stopped at this old greasy spoon diner out in the middle of nowhere, owned by a guy named Herb, Grandpa would let me ride on his shoulders. He and Dad would always treat me just like one of the guys, even though I was a kid. Although there was one memorable time when I was grounded for a day and sent to bed with no dinner because I tried to light a fart and burned a hole in my jeans. Hey, I was only seven! 

Dad would often lead a hike through the trees and sometimes we’d stay out and camp under the stars. Grandpa taught me everything I know about fishing and survival. He passed away when I was twenty-two, and when he left me his cabin, I vowed I’d always come back every summer.

And now? I have a whole day of fishing ahead of me. We’re on vacation, the ducks are gently floating past, I have Daniel and Carter’s company, and best of all, there’s peace and quie….

“Row, row, row your boat….”

“Daniel.”

“…gently down the stream…”

“Carter.”

“Belts off...”

“Major!” 

“… pants down…”

“DANIEL!”

“…isn’t life a scream!”

That’s it!

*SPLASH* *SPLASH*

****  
Ah, this is the life. I have a whole day of fishing ahead of me. We’re on vacation, the ducks are gently floating past, Daniel and Carter are overboard, and best of all, there’s peace and quiet.

****

“You’re irresponsibility appears to know no bounds, O’Neill.”

“Oh, come on, T! The water wasn’t even that cold!”

“I believe Major Carter and Daniel Jackson may not agree with that assessment, O’Neill.”

Oh for crying out loud! I’m being chastised by a pissy Jaffa. The kids aren’t helping my case either, sitting there looking suitably pathetic; eyes all watery and as big as saucers, wrapped in blankets, teeth chattering, and shivering so violently they’re starting to look like demented rabbits in heat.

“It is at times like this, O’Neill, that I am reminded of the many years that separate us. I would not have expected such behaviour even from Rya'c.”

Ouch.

“C…c…c…c…could we h…h…have s…s…some h…hot ch…ch…choc…alate, p…p…please?”

Oh, bravo, Daniel! And the Oscar goes to… fish boy!

“Come on, T! The water was positively balmy. They’re so milking this!”

“O’Neill, I believe it would be prudent if you vacated this recreational vehicle immediately and obtained this hot chocolate beverage for Major Carter and Daniel Jackson.”

“But…”

“Immediately, O’Neill.”

“Fine!”

[Door slams]

“Pissy, whiny, annoying, fibbing, lecture-giving, moany little geeks! Big, sappy, oversized, junior carrying, irritating scientist protecting, colonel punishing Jaffa! This is so unfair….”

On to part 2...


	2. Part 2

  
Author's notes: Here's part 2 of 2!

Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Did it make you giggle? x  


* * *

“Can we go please, Daniel?”

All three of us have been ready to leave for Daniel’s beloved Eden Project for about half an hour. For some unknown reason he’s been rummaging around in his various bags for ages. Most of his clothes are now covering the floor, a pair of his underwear, clean, thank heavens, flew across the room and landed in Teal’c’s cereal, and all we’ve heard is the odd expletive. Half his torso is currently buried in his suitcase and his ass is stuck up in the air. He’s going to have to come up for oxygen soon.

“Found it!”

“Found what?”

“This. This is for you, Jack. And after what you did to Sam and me in the lake yesterday, you’re going to wear this all day. No arguments, no complaining, and definitely no grouchiness, or I’ll sic Teal’c on you.”

Carter’s gone to stand next to him. Oh, for crying out loud, Teal’c too. I get it; gang up on the poor unsuspecting colonel.

Daniel has what looks like another t-shirt in his hand. Oh, this could be bad.

“What does it say, Daniel?”

“Oh, nothing much, but I thought it was perfect for you, Jack.”

Yeah, yeah. It must be something pretty bad because Carter’s giggling and Teal’c’s raised his eyebrow and is looking smug. 

“It’s okay, Sir, it’ll bring out the silver in your hair.”

Gee, thanks Carter. I feel so much better.

“I’m not wearing it, Daniel.”

“Jack, you threw us in the lake. You’re going to wear it.”

“Nope.”

“O’Neill, I believe it would be in your best interests to…”

“Okay, okay. What does it say, Daniel?”

He’s turning it round and holding it up.

Oh, you’ve got to be kidding! I’ve got to wear this all day?! A black t-shirt with, ‘I Belong in a Museum’ printed in big silver letters across the chest for all to see?

“No, Daniel.”

“Oh yes, Jack, and I’ll be wearing this.”

Oh God, he’s taking off his jacket to show me the shirt underneath. What does that say? ‘I’m an Archaeologist. Look what I found!’ with an arrow pointing to the right.

“I’ll just have to make sure I always stand on your left, Jack.”

“Hey, no fair, Daniel! I am so not that old! I’m not wearing it.”

“Yes, you are, Jack.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Teal’c?”

“Okay, okay, okay, I’ll wear the damn thing!”

This is so unfair!

“Thank you Jack. Now we can go.”

“Oh, go fish, Daniel!”

“Aht, that’s classed as grouchiness, Jack. Be careful. Hey, Sam, can you take a picture?”

“Absolutely. Come on, it’s a beautiful day. I’ll take it outside.”

“Okay. Say cheese, Jack!”

Oh, blah!

****

What?! What the hell did you just say? You want to see the picture? Well, okay, but you’d better be quick; I’m destroying it the first chance I get. And if you dare send a copy to Eve, I’ll track you down and zat you! Twice! 

http://www.rdafanprojects.co.uk/Gofish.htm 

 

****

“So, what’s this place again, Daniel?”

“It’s called the Eden Project, Jack. It’s about man's relationship with and dependence upon plants.”

I’d never admit this to Danny boy, but this place is pretty incredible. The two big glass ‘biomes’, I think Daniel called them, which house all the plants are really cool. They’re basically giant greenhouses.

Actually, you know that planet we gated to a few years ago - the one with the white, naked aliens? Well, you know the weird flora on that world that Plant Boy here was videotaping, and that grew and sank into the ground? Well, that’s exactly what these biomes look like from above. Don’t believe me? Go ahead, Google it. You’ll see! Even I thought the similarity was pretty ironic, what with this being all about how plants and people need each other to survive. However, unlike PJ2- 4, something, something, this place should be fun. As long as it doesn’t make Daniel do his little tigger impression or make me blurt out whatever inventive insult comes into my head, we’ll be fine.

“Ooh, Jack, look at this!”

Here we go. Cue the wide-eyed, bouncy, I’ll pee my pants if I don’t see everything right now, Dr Jackson. He’s just like a kid. Teal’c and I are just meandering slowly, quietly taking everything in, while Daniel races off to see something ‘incredible’, then runs over to something else that’s ‘amazing’, then runs back over to me – just to make sure I’m still here - and then something ‘unbelievable’ catches his watchful eye and he’s off again. He’ll be burning five times as many calories as we will. 

“Colonel, look! This is remarkable! Daniel, over here!!” 

Okay, make that two wide-eyed, bouncy, calorie burning kids. It’s just as well I thought ahead and brought snacks.

****

“Daniel, for crying out loud, sit down!”

“I’m not a child, Jack.”

“Really? Well, you’re sure acting like one, Daniel. It’s 13:30 hours – that means it’s lunchtime. Sit down, eat your sandwich, and I promise, the plants will still be there when you’re done.”

“But…”

“SIT!”

“Fine! Gimme.”

You know, this is the great thing about Carter being military. She pretty much does as she’s told first time out. Daniel, on the other hand… ah victory, he’s finally seated and now has his hands held out for his sandwich. Mmm, on second thought…

“Daniel, use a wet wipe to wash your hands before you eat. I hate to think how many weird things you’ve touched today.”

Okay, now he’s looking at me as if I’ve just asked him to stick his head in a deep fat fryer.

“You brought wet wipes, Jack?”

“Uh, yeah. Never leave home without ‘em.”

“You sure you just want me to wipe my hands? You don’t want to wipe my ass and change my diaper while we’re at it?”

“Oh, very funny, Daniel. I’m just looking out for your well-being, you know. I wouldn’t want you to catch any nasty bugs because you didn’t wash your hands, all right? Besides, we’re staying in an RV with very thin toilet walls. If you get an upset stomach, we’re all gonna suffer, so wipe!”

“Okay, okay. What’s in my sandwich anyway?”

“Your favourite. Honey roast ham with hot English mustard on wholegrain bread. I’ve even got you some chocolate walnut cookies for dessert.”

“Ooh, I’m all clean!”

Ah, there’s that face-splitting grin, and of course the used wet wipe that’s he’s thrown in my direction.

“Now, gimme!”

“What do you say, Daniel?”

“Thanks. Dad!”

“Hey! You little…”

****

“Much of our food, our clothes, our shelter and our medicines come from the plant world.” 

We’ve joined an official tour for the afternoon. According to Daniel, the guidebook just didn’t give enough information, and you know Daniel; if he doesn’t absorb every scrap of knowledge there is to learn, he’ll combust. He’s also having a good old chuckle at me. At least six people from this little group have pointed at this damn t-shirt and laughed. Although, one woman did lean over, wink at me, and whisper, “A museum, huh? You’d be in the rare and priceless section.” I think I like her.

“Without plants there would be no oxygen for us to breathe, no life on earth. The Eden Project is a showcase for all the questions and many of the answers.”

I’d swear this tour guide was about fourteen years old, but she seems to really know her stuff. Daniel’s still zigzagging across the walkway, making sure he sees everything, but I can tell he’s hanging off every word she says.

“Eden houses more than 1,000,000 plants representing 5,000 species from many of the climatic zones of the world. Many of these can grow in the mild conditions here in Cornwall, others need greenhouses and that is where these two gigantic Biomes come in.”

“Excuse me. How big is this Biome?”

Wow, that’s Daniel’s first question and he’s managed to last…. Ooh, almost an hour before asking it. I’m impressed.

“This one, the Humid Tropics Biome, has an area of 15,590 square metres and is 55 metres high, 100 metres wide and 200 metres long. It is the biggest greenhouse in the world and is high enough to hold the Tower of London or eleven double-decker buses piled on top of one another.”

Woah.

“Are there any animals?”

Well, it was good while it lasted. Now it’ll just be question after question after question…

“Yes. In both the covered Biomes there are insects, butterflies, birds and some lizards. These function as biological controls for pests.”

“I have to say, it’s been designed incredibly well, and it’s a lot of fun.”

Is he flirting? He is. He’s flirting. He’s acting a bit like he did around Kera.

“Well, thank you. And yes, Eden is very entertaining, but its success also lies in the scientific integrity and talent, which underpins the whole Project. Eden is a charity, and all the money raised at Eden goes back into our mission to explain the relationship between people and plants.”

“Is it all finished?”

“No, and we hope it never will be. Obviously plants are constantly growing and changing with the seasons and Eden has expansion plans beyond the two covered Biomes, outdoor landscape and The Core.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that. What is the core exactly?” 

“The Core is Eden's new education centre, and it’s not just for students or scientists. The Core is open to everyone and contains a whole host of thought-provoking, enlightening exhibits. Actually, we even have trails that help you find your way around Eden. Children and adults can take part in the fun, interactive trails. You have to find the clues, and unravel the riddles…”

“Oh, Jack, can we go to the Core? Can we?”

I’m sorry, is it just me, or did Daniel say ‘I’m not a child, Jack,’ at lunch? 

“Yeah, Sir, can we?”

I share a knowing look with Teal’c.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks!”

“Hey! Just stay in sight of us, okay?!”

“’Kay!”

“So, Teal’c. Ever thought of having any more kids?”

“Indeed I have not, O’Neill. I believe that with Rya’c, along with Daniel Jackson, Major Carter, and yourself, I am being subjected to all the parenting I can withstand.”

I could have sworn I heard an insult in there somewhere.

****

“The next question says, ‘Do you think talking to plants helps them grow?’ What do you think, Sam?”

“Definitely, yes. I talk to mine.”

“Let’s check it out!”

Okay, where’s the video camera. This is going to be priceless!

“Um, hello... plant. My name is Daniel, and this is Sam. We’re peaceful explorers from the United States of America. Uh… you look handsome today. You have lovely leaves.”

“Um… yeah. Uh… we’re just visiting for the day and wanted to say ‘hi’.”

“Do you have a name? How about we give you a name? Teal’c, do you want to give him a name?”

“Are plants not without gender, Daniel Jackson? How do you know this plant is male?”

“Um… I don’t. But, he looks like a boy, don’t you think?”

“I think you are most disturbed, Daniel Jackson.”

Okay, even the science twins can’t keep a straight face with this anymore. They’ve broken down into giggles now.

“Jack, do you want to name him?”

“Uh… yeah… nice to meet ya. I’m Jack. I think I’ll call you… Seymour.”

“Seymour?”

“Yep. Little Shop of Horrors, Daniel? ‘Feed me Seymour’? Don’t tell me you’ve never seen it.”

“I’ve never seen it.”

“Geez! What did you do as a kid, Daniel? Right, we’re renting it the first chance we get.”

“Okay, the next question is…”

****

Wow, what a day! I am totally whipped. Seems I’m not the only one too. We decided to have something quick and easy for dinner, so we went for tomato soup. Carter has her eyes closed and is bent right over her bowl as if she just doesn’t have the energy to lift the spoon all the way up to her mouth. Daniel went one better and actually fell asleep after only a couple of mouthfuls. I just about managed to save him from taking a swan dive headfirst into his bowl. Right now, Teal’c’s Kelnoreem-ing, and I’m about ready to turn in.

“Daniel, wake up, Buddy.”

“Wha’?”

“It’s time to hit the hay.”

“Oh, okay.” 

“Uh, Daniel, you might want to actually open your eyes just a bit while you’re walking.”

“Can’t. Too tired.”

“Right.”

“Where are we going tomorrow, Jack?”

“Not sure. Let’s just get a good night’s sleep, and tomorrow; we’ll stick a pin in the map and head out. Okay?”

“’Kay.”

“Night, Sir.”

“Night, Carter.”

“Night, Daniel.”

“Night, Sam.”

“Okay, that’s enough with the Waltons impressions… and the sniggering, please.”

“I hope Seymour’s okay.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Daniel.”

“Night, Jack.”

{sigh}

“Night, Daniel.”

The End... for now.


End file.
